Life with sweden
by AlternateStories
Summary: Life with Sweden It's after the napoleonic wars and Norway and Denmark were on the loosing side. As punishment Norway has to work for Sweden. This story is going to be as historically correct as possible. No shipping. Most of the story will be from Norway's POV. Characters involved: England, Portugal, Prussia, Russia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Austria and France will be mentioned


~Life with sweden~

 **Denmark's p.o.v**

Denmark and Norway walk in to the court room; Norway slightly behind. They had allied with the loosing side in the napoleonic wars and now had to face the consequences.

"This is unfair" Denmark whispered under his breath, hoping it was loud enough for Norway to hear.

Norway sighted. Denmark ignored Norway's reaction, and continued his silent protest.

"I didn't even want to join the stupid war to begin with" Denmark spat a bit louder than he intended to. He saw England look in his direction before turning his head down to look at a pile of papers in front of him.

Norway and Denmark were motioned to sit down by the two nearest chairs. They quietly obayed. In front of them sat England, Austria, Prussia, Sweden, Spain and Portugal, also Russia.

"You lost the war Denmark, you even got the opportunity to side with us, but you choose not to" Spain said looking at Denmark. Trying to read his face expression. Britian spoke up.

"As you, Denmark, got quite hurt in battle-"He looked at Denmarks hands, they looked like giant marshmellows with the way they had been bandaged. "we have decided that since you're not capable of working Norway will pay it off, it only makes sense, he is part of you. He'll be given to sweden as a gift for siding with us during war"

"No! That's unfair, you can't possibly mean that!" Denmark exclaimed. His eyes locked with Norway's. Norway's eyes are emotionless as always. How can he stay so calm? He's litrually being given away like he's some kind of shiny toy, and he manages to stay calm and silent?! "It's already decided" Austria sighted

Denmark looked down in anger

and defeat.

Everbody's eyes were on Denmark and Norway, waiting for one of them to snap.

The silence was broken by Norway.

"When?" Norway almost whispered. "What?" Austria said, a little suprised that the quiet nation spoke up. "When will I have to go with..." Austria finally understood the question and simply said : "Sweden?... after this 'meeting'."

"..."

Norway glared at the nations in front of him, silently judging; the worst kind.

Denmark held back tears as he continued to look down at the table in front of him. He was used to loosing, but this time it was different. This time, Norway was dragged into it. His innocent Norway was dragged into this agains his, and Denmark's will.

Denmark couldn't help but look up at England again. He was the one that phushed them into the war. England met his eyes, they looked tired. Denmark decided that this were the eyes of evil. A moron. And...a winner.

"Screw you! I wanted to stay nautral, why wouldn't you just let us alone!" Denmark snapped. Norway looked up at England after the accustion too.

"You claimed to be nautral, but we both know you favored France, which made us enemies." England anwsered, camly, though it was clear he began to loose his patience. The tension in the room was unbearable, at least for everyone else.

"That it is? We can dismiss them, da? I want to see Norway and Denmark's faces when Norway goes away with Sweden."

Norway bet his tounge at what Russia said.

Prussia nodded, a little too fast. His Gilbird fell of and landed on the table.

The other nations looked at eachother, trying to remember if there was something more they would have to bring up.

Denmark was secretly hoping the court wasn't over yet, he knew this would be the last time he would see Norway in quite some time.

The countries in front of Denmark and Norway stood up, and Portugal began speaking:

"You are dismissed. Sweden when you are ready too leave, please bring Norway. And Norway you sit down until Sweden tells you to come. Denmark you are free to go to your house."

Sweden stood up and began picking up papers that were lying in fron tof him. Norway looked over at Denmark. And the said nation met the others nation's emotionless eyes.

"goodbye"


End file.
